


Back at Work

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Especially Graham and Ryan, F/F, Human!13, OC's - Freeform, Quirky Thirteen, Tad bit of angst, but everyone ships it, establishing sexualities, not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane had been doing well at settling in at her new job and finally has lunch with Yaz.





	Back at Work

A week later Yaz had helped Jane pack up her things from Huddersfield station and sort out her desk in Sheffield. On her first day she got a bit lost, which led to Yaz showing her around. A few days later Jane had settled in rather well, despite sometimes being on edge when she walked into the building, but that had always gone away once she saw Yaz.  

It was lunch time and Yaz had promised to meet up with her, since she couldn’t on her first day. Or the second. Or the third. 

“Yaz!”  

Before she could walk through the door she got tackled by the blonde. “Hey Jane.” 

“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly and let go.  

“It’s alright,” Yaz smiled reassuringly at her. “So, this is your little hide out huh?” 

“Yup! Got a partner too!” she bounced around excitedly as she skipped over to her desk. “He’s at lunch now though, but I’m sure you’ve met him.” 

“Yeah, I have,” the brunette grinned as she followed her to the desk. It was a tiny bit cluttered, yet organized. She guessed it was her own personal way of organizing things. She also noticed the little rainbow flag she had in a pencil holder filled with an array of different colour pens. She also noticed a metal object in the center. “What’s that?” 

“Hmm?” Jane followed her gaze down at the desk. “Oh! My sonic screwdriver!” 

“Your what now?” 

“Sonic screwdriver,” she beamed as she picked it up. “Well, more like a multi-functional swiss army knife, without the blades. I uh, I got bored one day at work back in Huddersfield and melted a load of spoons together. Turns out they were from Sheffield actually, belonged to Mitch... That was hard to explain...” 

“A thingamajig with Sheffield steel then?” Yasmin laughed. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” she smiled slightly.  

“Does it do anything?” 

“Makes a buzzing noise when I click this button,” she explained as she did so. It looked like the insides were burning with a golden glow, and the tip of it. “I can make it a magnet, and burn stuff like flexible metal and glass. Oh! I could make glass ornaments! That would be fun.” 

“You could make a little glass K9,” Yaz suggested with a raised brow, yet grinning at how excited she got about the device. 

“Yes! I’m so going to do that when I have a chance!” 

“So, how are you finding it here?” 

“It’s been amazing,” Jane grinned as she put her sonic device down. “The people here are so friendly! Well, there was this one girl who seemed to disapprove of my outfit, but oh well.” 

Yaz glanced down at her, only now noticing her long coat was draped over her chair and the navy-blue striped t-shirt was replaced with a red one that had white longer sleeves reaching her elbows. It was a tad bit different, but still suited her.  

“Someone pointed out it was too rainbow-y,” she muttered as she looked down at herself. “I should probably wear different type of clothes from time to time.” 

“Ignore them,” Yaz placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “They just don’t understand your style.” 

“Yeah,” she grinned, her head tilted ever so slightly. “So, where do you wanna go for lunch?” 

“Again, sorry about bailing I ha-” 

“It’s alright,” Jane interrupted. “It’s given me time to settle in and get to know Ash. Did you know his boyfriend broke up with him?” 

“No, I didn’t,” Yaz frowned slightly. “Shame, they were good together.” 

“Oh, I’m not sure I was meant to say that,” she frowned. 

“Yeah, not a lot of people know he’s gay, so I wouldn’t go blurting that out. He just tells people he knows are in the community, he has a really good gaydar.” 

“I think my gaydar’s broken,” Jane sighed. “But okay, I won’t say anything.” 

“You guessed about me?” 

“I just asked if your colours were in the rainbow, if you said no then you’d be straight,” she raised a brow. “Bisexual right?” 

“Yes,” Yaz grinned. “Lesbian right?” 

“Yup!” 

The door opened to reveal a tall brunet man in a lab coat, glasses half way down his nose. He paused when he saw the two girls staring at him. “Oh, hey Yaz.” 

“Hey Ash,” she smiled up at him. “Hope you’ve been nice to the newbie.” 

“’Course,” he grinned at both of them as he walked over to his desk. “She’s brilliant at her job, and she made a sonic... thing.” 

“Screwdriver,” she corrected. “He’s been amazing.” 

“Thanks,” he bowed ever so slightly at her and then pushed his glasses up. “So Yaz, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” 

“Picking up my friend here for lunch,” she wrapped her arm around the blonde. “Speaking of, we should go if we wanna eat.” 

“Yeah,” Jane grinned. “Let me just get my coat.” 

“Subway has those vouchers again, if you wanna go there,” Ash pointed out. 

“Oh, cool, thanks!” Yaz grinned as she waited for the blonde to put her coat on.  

“Welcome.” 

They headed out. Once they got out of the station they wondered down the high street. “Do you want to go to Subway?” 

“Do you want to?” 

“I asked first,” Jane pouted.  

“I wouldn’t mind, no,” Yaz linked arms with her. “Do you want to?” 

“Sure, where is it?” 

“Just over here,” she stepped forward slightly, dragging the blonde along with her to Subway. As they got closer, they saw a familiar face just outside, eating a 6-inch sub. “Ryan?” 

He looked up at the mention of his name and grinned when he saw them. “Oh, hey Yaz. Jane, right?” 

“Yup,” she smiled up at him.  

“What’re you doing here?” Yaz asked. 

“Waiting for Gramps,” he sighed. “He forgot his wallet and refused to let me pay.” 

“Sounds like Graham,” Yaz laughed. “I haven’t seen him in ages, how is he doing?” 

“Better than last month,” he nodded slowly. Jane noticed a sad look in his eye that she could only recognize as a family loss, and decided not to question it like she usually did. 

“That’s good. How are you?” 

“I’m alright, how are you two? Become friends hey?” 

“Yeah, Jane’s working here now. Oh, you should see her dog, he’s adorable!” 

“You have a dog?” Ryan said before his friend could carry on, sensing she was going to go on a rant. “What kind?” 

“He’s a German Shepherd,” she smiled up at him.  

“Cool, I would have one of those too, but Gramps doesn’t like th – Oh, speak of the devil.” 

“Right, got my wallet,” Graham waved it in the air as proof. “Oh, hello Yaz, long time no see.” 

“Hello Graham,” she grinned at him. 

He noticed the blonde and looked over her, “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Graham O’Brien.” 

“Jane Smith,” she smiled slightly.  

“Nice to meet you,” he looked between everyone. “Is everyone going in? I’ve got vouchers.” 

“Yup!” Yaz walked over to the door and held it open for them. They all thanked her with a nod or actual words, or in Jane’s case, a huge grin on her face as she grabbed her away from it and to the food.  

“I have one for 2 six-inch meals, if you girls want that?” Graham looked over them as he took the vouchers out of his pocket. 

“Sure!” Jane grabbed the voucher off him and looked over at the boards. “What’re you getting Yaz?” 

“I was thinking the Chicken and Bacon Ranch Melt, you?” 

“Hmm,” she looked over them. “That seems nice, I’ll get the same.” 

“Next?” 

They looked over at the woman behind the counter. Yaz stepped forward and ordered hers, and then waited for the blonde to do the same. 

“And you?” the woman asked. 

“Same please,” she smiled slightly.  

“Cheese and heated up?” 

“Yup!” 

Yaz side stepped to Graham when he got his. “What did you get?” 

“Tuna, six inch,” he said as he paid. “What about you?” 

“We got the ranch melt,” she turned to the woman when she asked about salad. “All and ketchup please.” 

“Non and BBQ please,” Jane answered hers.  

When they got to the till, they paid using the voucher. Yasmin had her sandwich with Heatwave Doritos and apple tango. Whereas Jane got a double chocolate chip cookie and apple juice.  

“How come I knew you’d have apple juice?” Yaz smirked at her. 

“’Cause it’s lush and you don’t have the guts to get it yourself,” she stuck her tongue out at her. 

“How long have you two been going out?” Graham asked as he sipped his cola drink. 

It went silent. They both blushed and stared at him in shock. Jane then looked down and sipped her drink shyly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, whereas Yasmin almost choked on her drink. 

Ryan leaned over to him and whispered, “I don’t think they’re going out.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” his eyes went wide. “You two just seemed really close and all, and uh... Y-Yeah.” 

“We actually don’t know each other that well,” Yaz spoke up. “I just had a feeling she would.”

“How long do you guys have off for lunch?” Ryan asked, changing the subject.

“I have,” Yaz looked down at her watch. “Twenty minutes. Better get going soon.”

“I have the same I think,” Jane said as she sipped her drink. “Where are you guys going now?”

“Wandering around town,” Ryan answered. “You guys going back then?”

“Seems that would be best,” the brunette sighed. “Don’t want to make this one late on her first week.”

Despite being a bit confused by the term ‘this one’ Jane just grinned up at the men when she gestured to her. They all bid farewell and the girls headed off to work. Well, they tried. They heard a familiar happy barking from behind them. Jane turned around and grinned when she saw her dog and Missy. 

“Hey guys!” she beamed as she put her sandwich and cookie in her coat pocket before kneeling down and stoking K9. “Didn’t know you were taking him out today.”

“I got bored at home,” Missy shrugged. “Yasmin, right?”

“Yeah, hey again,” she smiled nervously at her. 

“Hello,” she greeted. “I was just meeting Clara for coffee.”

“Oh, how is she?” Jane stood up and sipped at her drink. 

“I’ll tell you once I meet with her, won’t I?”

“C’mon, you don’t know anything?” 

“Well,” she started, unsure of whether to say anything. “I know she’s finally broken up with Danny, and still has a crush on the red-headed girl.”

“Amy?”

“Yes, her.”

“Well, let’s hope she gets her. I’ve never liked that Danny guy, he seemed a bit controlling.”

“Clara can look after herself,” Missy said as she looked over her friend and Yaz. “How’s your new job going?”

“It’s great!” Jane grinned. “The people are so nice there! And Ash is great to work with.”

“You also get to see her every day,” she nodded towards Yaz, who was still standing there sipping at her drink.

“Yeah, but we don’t get to hang out every day,” Jane pouted. 

“That’s a shame,” Missy sighed. “Anyway, I think we all better get going. We don’t want to be late for anything, do we?”

“Right, yeah,” Jane petted K9 one more time before walking up to Yaz. “See you around Missy!”

“See you two around,” she waved as they walked off and tugged K9 to cross the road. “You can see them later boy.”

Once they got to the station, they decided to eat at Yaz’s desk. A few minutes into eating a red-headed woman walked over to them. 

“Hey Claire, what’s up?” Yaz asked once she noticed her. She had also noticed three other co-workers staring at them huddled up. 

“Hey guys,” she greeted. She sounded rather nervous, and that along with the three co-workers made the brunette on alert. “We were just wondering why you transferred here now instead of earlier on in the year, you seem great at you job, and this division barely takes in people for transfer since Leighton.”

Jane just bit into her cookie when she had spoken, and tried to chew it quickly when she realized the question was aimed at her. Trying not to reveal much, she tried to answer as vaguely as she could. “Um, I got lucky, I guess? Yaz recommended me and they let me? Maybe  ‘cause I’m great at my job as everyone says?”

“Nothing else?” she raised a brow. “What did your place feel about that?”

“Thrilled I guess,” Jane shrugged. “I wasn’t very close with my co-workers, ‘sides Octavia, but she left last year.”

“You sure not-”

“Oh Jane, I forgot I needed to get something from Ash,” Yaz interrupted. “ Wanna come with? At least then you won’t be late?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jane smiled slightly as she stood up. “Sorry Claire, but I can’t be late.”

“No worries,” she smiled. “See you around.”

As they walked towards the lab Yaz saw Claire talk to the small group of ease dropping co-workers. When they got out of the corridor and walked down the stairs is when Jane finally spoke up.

“Thanks for that.”

“No problem,” she smiled. “It seemed like she was pushed into asking that. The others kept looking in our direction.”

“Do they know?” Jane asked, barely above a whisper. They stopped on the stairs, the blonde kept her eyes to her boots, and Yaz looked over her. 

“They shouldn’t,” she said carefully. “Only Josh and I know, we agreed we wouldn’t tell anyone. There’s no need to.”

“R-Right,” she sighed. “Sorry, I just...”

“It’s okay,” Yaz gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “You shouldn’t be apologizing, especially if it’s just them being nosy people.”

“Y-Yeah,” Jane swallowed thickly and looked up at her. 

“You should finish that cookie before we go down there,” she smirked, hoping it was a good way to change the subject.

“Oh, yeah,” she smiled slightly as she looked at her half-eaten cookie. “Um, do you want it?”

That’s when Yaz knew there was something wrong. “It’s yours.”

“Lost my appetite,” she muttered, avoiding eye contact as she handed it out to her friend. 

“You sure?” she replied as she reached out for it. 

“Yup,” Jane forced a smile when she took it. “Down to Ash then? Or are you going to go back?”

“Um, I think I better head back,” Yaz looked from the stairs to the hallway. “Sorry, but I can’t be late either.”

“It’s alright. Wouldn’t want you to be late either,” Jane started to walk down the stairs. “See you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Yaz smiled. “Oh, wait, you still owe me a dinner miss.”

“Oh yeah,” the blonde grinned sheepishly. “Well, whenever you’re free just say.”

“I’m free after work?”

“Really?” her face lit up. “W- Wanna meet up outside then after work?”

“Sure,” Yaz grinned. “I’ll see you then.”

“See you then!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be short but hopefully the next one is longer.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
